A business, corporation, and/or company, is commonly referred to as an Enterprise. Cloud computing is generally becoming the platform of choice for Enterprises that want to reduce operating expenses and be able to scale resources rapidly. “Clouds” may be provided by different cloud providers to provide Enterprises access of computing resources over a computer network. Clouds can provide Software-as-a-Service (SaaS), sometimes referred to as “on-demand software,” to various Enterprises. SaaS is a software delivery model in which software and its associated data are hosted centrally, typically in a cloud, and are accessed by user using, for example, a web browser, over the Internet. SaaS has become a common delivery model for most business applications, such as customer relationship management (CRM). Security is becoming a very important factor in a SaaS environment. Mobile devices typically embed user credentials (e.g., user identifier, password), for example, for accessing a cloud with the mobile device. The mobile devices may not have adequate security measures to prevent the user credentials from being captured and misappropriated.